Problem: Shaquira is baking cookies to put in packages for a fundraiser. Shaquira has made $86$ chocolate chip cookies and $42$ sugar cookies. Shaquira wants to create identical packages of cookies to sell, and she must use all of the cookies. What is the greatest number of identical packages that Shaquira can make?
Answer: In order to know how many packages Shaquira can make, we need a number that is a factor of ${86}$ and ${42}$, so that the ${86}$ chocolate chip cookies and the ${42}$ sugar cookies can be divided up evenly. To find the greatest number of packages of cookies, we want to find the greatest common factor of ${86}$ and ${42}$. To do so, let's find factors of ${86}$ and ${42}$. ${86}$ : $1, 2, 43, 86$ ${42}$ : $1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 14, 21, 42$ The greatest common factor of ${86}$ and ${42}$ is $2$. In math notation this looks like: $ \text{gcf}({86}, {42}) = 2$. The greatest number of identical packages that Shaquira can make is $2$.